Confesiones
by Hanabi Sarutobi
Summary: Leanlo y opinen...es como una pequeña narrativa de el sentir de las personas sobre una situación...no se soy mala con esto de los resumenes
1. Recuerdos Yamato

Los personajes que ocupare en este momento, no me pertenecen, que más quisiera yo....son de Naruto creado por Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

Había llegado de una misión en la iba acompañado de Kakashi, y estos supervisaban a Suigetsu y Karin, sin ninguna complicación. Llegaron a media noche se despidieron y se dirigió a donde Ayame lo esperaba, pues le ayudaba a cerrar el " Ichiraku Ramen", llevaban poco saliendo apenas 5 meses, él a sus 27 años apenas había tenido novias, siempre tenía cosas que hacer...ella es un poco menor tiene 23 pero su situación no era tan diferente pues siempre se encontraba en el restaurante, la conoció hace mucho tiempo cuando Naruto casi lo obligo a ir junto con su equipo a comer ahí, desde ese día cada que regresaba tarde de una misión iba, pues era el único lugar abierto, quiza tomo eso como pretexto.

Flashback

Siempre que regresaba ahí estaba ella con su padre, lo atendía como cualquier cliente le sonreía al despedirse, y él le pagaba y respondía la sonrisa. Hasta esa noche, se notaban cansados, suponía que se debía a un largo día de trabajo, ella cortaba finamente un rabo de cebolla que iba a ir en su plato, él la miraba sigilosamente como cortaba el mismo, creo que se dió cuenta que la miraba pues se corto un poco el dedo y volteó a verlo, y le dió una sonrisa, gesto que a él lo desconcentro. Cuando le estaba dando su plato él acarició un poco su mano, lo cual provoco un leve sonrojo en la chica, él miraba atentamente lo que pasaba, después le volvió a sonreir, él volteo a ver si alguien estaba en el local y sólo estaba él, así que nuevamente le sonreía, cuando termino su plato agradecio y pago por él mismo. Iba casi 3er. día y la escena se repetía, a excepción de lo del corte de dedo, pasaron varios meses y empezaron a platicar, le gustaba escuchar las anécdotas, que ella tenía que contarle que habían pasado en el restaurante, él se divertía mucho e inclusive en ocasiones hasta le sonreía, todo esto lo miraba su padre desde el mostrador, pues él era su único cliente que iba a esa hora, en ocasiones iba con otro ninja que Teuchi conocía...Kakashi, pero desde hace un par de meses sólo venía solo, quizá porque prefería estar solo con su hija. Después de casi un año de sus visitas constantes al restaurant Yamato pregunto

―Teuchi-sama―

―Yamato-sama―

―¿cree que su hija tiene la edad para poder tener una relación sentimental?― pregunta que tanto a Ayame como a Teuchi desconcerto

―hai, Yamato-sama―

―¿y cree que la pueda tener conmigo?―

―hai, si ella así lo quiere la puede tener―

―¿Ayame tu quieres.....―ella contesto antes que pudiera terminar la oración

―si quiero tener una relación contigo, pero sabes que tengo que ayudar a mi padre en el restaurante―

―hai, lo sé...podemos vernos aquí como siempre lo hacemos por mi está bien―

―¿nani?―

―hai, yo también salgo mucho a misiones―

―entonces cuando vayas solo vienes y te despides solo basta con verte y me dices el día que llegas y te esperare en el restaurante―

―hai y los días que no venga cerraran antes pues creo soy su único cliente nocturno―

―tienes razón Yamato-sama― dijo ahora Teuchi

Fin del flashback

Ahora estaba ahí después de 5 meses teniendo "una relación con ella" y le ayudaba a limpiar el restaurante, desde hace un mes que su padre se adelantaba a su casa que no quedaba lejos de ahí y ellos se quedaban cerrando y limpiando el lugar, ese día llego muy cansado de la misión pero a pesar de esto le ayudo en casi todo a ella, pues no le gustaba que le ayudara a acomodar los trastes tarea que hacia al último ella misma. Ahí se encontraba él sentado sobre un banco de la barra del restaurante mirandola acomodar los trastes...cuando sin darse cuenta se quedo profundamente dormido.


	2. Recuerdos Ayame

Desde hace casi un año que iba al " Ichiraku Ramen", ella pensaba que iba por solo verla, pero desde hace un par de meses se había obligado así misma a pensar lo contrario, pues quizá solo la veía como amiga y prefería eso que volver a estar sin su presencia, ya que no creía posible que un ninja de su rango se fijara en ella.

Esa noche transcurría como siempre tranquila, cuando pregunto aquello...

―¿cree que su hija tiene la edad para poder tener una relación sentimental?― no daba razón lo que acaba de escuchar, quizá era una broma del ninja...pero él no era así cosa que la desconcertaba, cuando respondió su padre

―hai, Yamato-sama― su padre había aceptado...ella supuso la respuesta pero solo estuvo segura hasta escucharla salir de los labios de su padre...porque a pesar de ser viudo desde hace bastante tiempo era un hombre amable y considerado, cuando escucho lo siguiente que la dejo muda por algunos instantes

―¿y cree que la pueda tener conmigo?― ¿COMO?¿CON ELLA? Eso era real o sólo un sueño, enterro un poco sus uñas sobre una de sus manos...y era realidad, no podía creerlo, su padre respondió

―hai, si ella así lo quiere la puede tener― como no iba a querer desde hace tiempo esperaba esto, pero se había desilucionado esperando esta proposición que hasta creyo que solo se había imaginado todo...él hablaba

―¿Ayame tu quieres.....― entonces ella sin pensar dijo

―si quiero tener una relación contigo, pero sabes que tengo que ayudar a mi padre en el restaurante― estaba tan nerviosa, pero no dejaba de pensar en su padre

―hai, lo sé...podemos vernos aquí como siempre lo hacemos por mi está bien― su respuesta la tranquilizo enormemente y pregunto para reafirmar

―¿nani?―

―hai, yo también salgo mucho a misiones― ella conocía muy bien eso así que no podría sentir más que orgullo y dando una solución que vino a su pensamiento

―entonces cuando vayas, solo vienes y te despides solo basta con verte y me dices el día que llegas y te esperare en el restaurante― no espero mucho su respuesta, pues él contesto

―hai y los días que no venga cerraran antes pues creo soy su único cliente nocturno― después escucho la voz de su padre que la tranquilizo

―tienes razón Yamato-sama―

Ya habían pasado 5 meses desde que paso aquello y cada vez que lo veía llegar a ayudarle con la limpieza del local del restaurant lo recordaba inevitablemente, él era tan dulce, tan respetuoso, tan...como él. Ya solo quedaba el acomodo de los trastes tarea que hacía sola, ya que no le gustaba que le ayudaran, cuando lo volteó a ver ahí estaba él sentado en un banco y con su cabeza recargada sobre la barra...profundamente dormido. Se acercó a él...se veía tan lindo durmiendo cuando repentinamente escucho su nombre salir de sus labios

―Ayame...― pensó que estaba despierto...pero no era así, aún dormía


	3. Recuerdos Teuchi

Desde hace mucho tiempo veía venir a ese muchacho, desde hace casi un año noto su trato con su hija...en un principio creyo que solo jugaría con ella...pero no fue así, hasta penso que tardo mucho en preguntar si ella podría salir...aún recordaba esa ocasión, primero lo saludo, como muchacho educado que era

Flashback

―**Teuchi-sama―**

―**Yamato-sama― **contesto con tanta seriedad como pudo

―**¿cree que su hija tiene la edad para poder tener una relación sentimental?― **pregunta que lo desconcerto

―**hai, Yamato-sama― **contesto de inmediato pues suponía que esa pregunta tenía que haberla respondido desde hace un par de años

―**¿y cree que la pueda tener conmigo?― **_este muchacho si que va al grano_ pensó

―**hai, si ella así lo quiere la puede tener― **respondió sólo por inercia, ya que él conocía los sentimientos de su hija hacía el ninja

―**¿Ayame tu quieres...―**entonces escucho la voz de su hija que hasta ese momento había estado muda

―**si quiero tener una relación contigo, pero sabes que tengo que ayudar a mi padre en el restaurante― **hasta en esos momentos su hija pensaba en él, se sintió orgulloso y erguío un poco su cuello inconsientemente

―**hai, lo sé...podemos vernos aquí como siempre lo hacemos por mí está bien― **pensó que el jovén había pensado en todo antes de hacer su propuesta

―**¿nani?― **vió preguntar a su hija un poco confundida

―**hai, yo también salgo mucho a misiones― **lo suposo pues él era un ninja

―**entonces cuando vayas, solo vienes y te despides, solo basta con verte y me dices el día que llegas y te esperare en el restaurante― **creyo que su hija también ya había previsto una situación así...o al menos la había fantaseado, una sonrisa se dibujo en su boca

―**hai y los días que no venga cerraran antes pues creo soy su único cliente nocturno―** buena respuesta, así ya tenían que esperalo todos los días, pues la verdad que era muy cansado para él

―**tienes razón Yamato-sama― **dijo él, mirando a su hija y a Yamato

Fin flashback

Desde hace 2 meses que iba a su casa a esperar a su hija llegar del brazo de ese ninja, llamado Yamato...pues él desde hace 5 iba y les ayudaba en la limpieza...no veía necesario su presencia pues confiaba plenamente en esos muchachos. Pero esa noche se tardó más de lo habitual, así que se dirigió hacia el restaurante cuando abrió la puerta...estaban ahí frente a él, su hija y aquel ninja que ya iban a abrir la puerta para dirigirse a su casa situación que a él apeno en demasia.

―gomen nasai muchachos, es que han tardado un poco y me preocupe― dijo Teuchi

―no se preocupe Teuchi-sama...ya la llevaba a su casa...ahora vayamonos juntos―

―Sumimasen padre, no queriamos preocuparte―

―no te preocupes hija...ahora vayamos a la casa― los 3 partieron a su casa, los dejo ahí y Yamato se despidió y se fue hacia su casa.


	4. Confesión

Ahí estaba Yamato, durmiendo sobre la barra...ella se acercó a mirarlo...le gustaba tanto ese espectaculo que hasta se recargo sobre la barra para mirarlo mejor cuando escucho salir de sus labios su nombre

―Ayame― ella se levanto presurosa pues penso había despertado, pero no fue así

―Ayame― ella volvió a escuchar y dijo

―¿qué sucede Yamato?―

―me gustaría me llamaras Tenzo―

―¿Tenzo?― pregunto ella totalmente desconcertada

―sí, por favor, solo cuando estemos solos ¿de acuerdo?―

―hai―

―entonces que sucede Tenzo―

―te puedo confesar algo―

―hai―

―como shinobi me instruyeron a no demostrar mis emociones―

―hai―

―pero no ha dejar de sentirlas―

―hai―

―Te amo― dijo

―Te amo― repitió

―Te amo...y aunque no lo demuestre demasiado, creeme― ella no creía lo que había escuchado de aquel durmiente

―ahora te lo demostrare cada vez que estemos solos, pues como shinobi...no puedo hacerlo de otra forma...pero ahora dejame recalcar...Te amo...Te amo...te― y empezo a balbucear para continuar con su sueño, ella no cabía de la felicidad quería abrazarlo y besarlo ahí mismo, pero él dormía...no pudo aguantar más y le dió un pequeño beso en los labios...esto hizo despertar al durmiente y abrir los ojos y entonces escuchar de la boca de Ayame

―yo también, te amo― él sonrió y le dijo

―ya estoy despierto...y ante tal confesión sólo me queda decir...que no lo dudes ni un instante..porque mis sentimientos son iguales a los tuyos...te amo― se levantaron de su seudocama y se dirigieron hacia la puerta, cuando repentinamente se abrió ante ellos y era su padre, él cual se disculpo, ellos hicieron lo mismo, después se dirigieron a su casa de ella, para que después él se despidiera y se fuera a su casa.


	5. Desiciones

Habían pasado ya varias semanas desde que ella había escuchado esa confesión entre sueños y en una plática como cualquiera cuando se encontraban limpiando el restaurant ella le dijo

—Tenzo, me haces feliz—él se quedo sorpredido de como lo había llamado, como ella sabía su nombre, si era un secreto

—tú...me lo dijiste aquella noche...cuando creíste que te dije te amo...cuando realmente dije yo también te amo—

—¿nani?—

—Tenzo hablas dormido—

—¿nani?—

—así es...—entonces la jaló y la beso en los labios apasionadamente como nunca antes lo había hecho

—¿por qué haces eso?—

—no vaya a ser sonambulo y lo haga también— cosa que hiso reir a Ayame

—Ayame...necesito decirte algo—

—hai—

—tenemos que ir por Sakumo el sábado ya que Anko y Kakashi salen de misión, es en la casa de los Nara ¿quieres acompañarme?—

—hai— continuaron con sus labores y como era lo habitual la paso a dejar a su casa para después dirigirse a la suya.

Rápidamente pasaron los días y se encontraban ahí frente a la casa de lo Nara, ese día Yamato había actuado distinto, inclusive andaban tomados por la mano por la aldea. Habían llegado al mismo tiempoKurenai, Yamato y Ayame, cuando la figura de la Yuhi apareció por la puerta su hijo corrió a abrazarla

—que bueno que llegaste mami, ¿cómo te fue en la academía y la misión?—

—cuando lleguemos a casa te explicó con más calma Asuma—

—¿nani?—

—por supuesto hijo...ahora despidete—

—Sayonara a todas— grito desde la puerta

—Arigato...nos vemos luego...Sayonara— se despidió Kurenai para luego irse con su hijo del brazo pues era bastante hábil para su edad, ya tenía 3 años. Entonces Yamato hablo

—nosotros venimos por Sakumo, vamos a esperar a sus padres en el restaurante, para hacer algo que tenemos pendiente— dijo todo esto tomado de la mano a Ayame

—hai, está bien— Matsuri entró a la habitación de los Nara donde estaba dormido Sakumo que ya tenía 1 año y 9 meses y le dijo

—ven pequeño, ya vinieron por tí—

—papa...mama—

—no y saliendo vio a quien lo esperaba en la puerta— señalo al piso para que Matsuri lo bajara 

—tio mato...tio mato— y corrio hacia él

—Arigato chicas— dijo este tomando a Sakumo en brazos, mientras Ayame se despedia

—Sayonara —y se dirigieron hacia el Ichiraku Ramen donde esperarían a que llegaran Kakashi y Anko.

No paso mucho tiempo cuando llegaron los mencionados, ya estaban ahí, esperandolos Ayame, Yamato y Teuchi, la presencia de este último inquietaba un poco a Ayame, entonces el pequeño Sakumo corrío a abrazarlos y diciendo

—mama, papa— acompañado de una gran sonrisa de parte suya, lo tomo en sus brazos Anko más seria de lo normal...del mismo modo que Kakashi, se dirigieron a Teuchi

—Teuchi-sama ¿sabe porque nos encontramos aquí?—Ayame observaba la escena desconcertada

—hai, Yamato me lo dijo hace poco—

—¿y usted está de acuerdo?—

—hai—

—bueno Ayame, sabemos que tu no sabes porque estamos aquí...pues somos los representantes de Yamato por ausencia de sus padres...veniamos a pedirte en matrimonio— está confesión sorprendido a Ayame pues nunca pensó que Yamato pidiese su mano de forma tan tracidional —y bien Ayame, entonces ¿quieres estar junto a mi amigo?— concluyo Kakashi

—hai— contesto, con los ojos cristalinos, cosa que de inmediato llamo la atención de su novio el cual dijo

—¿nos disculpan?—

—hai— contestaron los presentes al unísolo y Yamato tomo de la mano a Ayame y la condujo al pequeño jardín que había en el restaurant y dijo

—¿qué pasa?...he hecho algo malo...¿no quieres casarte aún?...¿o no quieres casarte conmigo?— no lo dejo continuar pues lo abrazo y le dió un beso en los labios

—no...solo soy feliz— y empezaron a brotar las lagrimas de sus ojos

—no llores...y regresemos— seco las lagrimas de Ayame con su mano y la condujo a donde los esperaban los demás

—entonces dime Ayame ¿cuándo quieres casarte?— dijo Anko

—en una semana—

—¿nani?— todos voltearon a verla

—pues sí o acaso no puedo elegir la fecha...ya que no estaba enterada—

—¿y por qué tan pronto?— dijo su padre

—en una semana es 11 de febrero y es la junta de los Kages para la reafirmación de paz, es un día libre para ustedes como ninjas y como Yamato sale mucho a misión sería mejor así—

—estoy de acuerdo— dijo Yamato.

—entonces hay que empezar a organizar...sino tendremos que arrancar algunas cabezas— dijo Anko mientras comía sus característicos dulces, comentario que arranco una mirada de terror de parte de Teuchi

—solo bromea...no le haga caso Teuchi-sama— dijo Kakashi para destensar al hombre, pero en el fondo pensaba que su mujer era capaz de cualquier cosa

— pues yo me encargo de ir al templo— dijo Ayame

—yo hago la comida— dijo Teuchi

—yo entrego las invitaciones— dijo Kakashi

—noooooooooo— contesto Yamato —mejor lo hago yo—

— y ¿por qué no yo?— insistió el ninja copia

—conociendote las entregas después de la ceremonia de unión— dijo Anko

—no soy tan irresponsable..e impuntual—

—eres TAN IRRESPONSABLE E IMPUNTUAL— dijo su esposa de una manera amenazadora —¿o quieres que empiece la masacre contigo?—

—no Anko...solo bromeaba...tienes razón— y se rasco la nuca con su mano como era su costumbre

—bueno ¿y quién hará las invitaciones?—

—les parece Shizune— dijo Anko

—¿cómo Shizune?— dijo Kakashi

— bueno le digo a Iruka y que el convensa a su mujer— dijo Anko

—ok— respondió Kakashi

—¿y la celebración?—

—dejenme hablar con Tsunade-sama— contesto Yamato

—¿con Tsunade-sama?— dijeron Kakashi y Anko

—hai, hace poco tuvimos una conversación.....después de mi platica con Teuchi-sama—

Flashback

—sayonara Tsunade-sama, aquí está el reporte de la misión—

—arigato Yamato...puedes retirarte—

—Tsunade-sama, puedo preguntarle algo—

—hai—

—usted tienen los registros de todas las propiedades de Konoha ¿verdad?—

—hai ¿por qué la pregunta?—

—quiero adquirir una casa—

—¿nani?—

—quiero adquirir una casa—

—el motivo—

—me voy a casar—

—¿qué?—

—aún no tengo la fecha...pero quiero estar preparado antes—

—muy bien pensado, mira Tenzo...sabes que las propiedades Uchiha las destine al único sobreviviente de ese clan y a sus compañeros del equipo Taka pues ahí los puedo vigilar mejor...aunque no lo creo tan necesario, además de que a Naruto le regrese la propiedad de su padre...la propiedad del 3ro. Es de Kurenai que vive ahí, junto a Konohamaru...sabes que yo vivo en donde era de mi abuelo el 1er. Hokage—

—hai—

—pero la de su hermano menor está deshabitada...si quieres esa propiedad...tomala como tu regalo de bodas...ya que tu eres la reencarnación de mi abuelo...¿te parece bien?—

—arigato Tsunade-sama...pero creo que no es correcto...yo quiero pagarle—

—no te preocupes por eso...tu solo aceptala—

—¿y Shizune?—

—ella como sabes viven en la casa de los padres de Iruka...sin embargo cuando yo llegue a faltar...mi casa sera suya—

—¿nani?—

—hai pues con 3 hijos el clan crecera pronto a ese paso—

—arigato Tsunade-sama, no se como pagarle tal detalle—

—siendo el ninja que hasta ahora eres...¿es todo?—

—hai Tsunade-sama—

—puedes irte...pues tengo mucho trabajo—

—sayonara Tsunade-sama—

—sayonara Yamato— iba saliendo por la puerta...cuando la gondaime pregunto

—¿habra Sake en la fiesta?—

—el que quiera para usted—

—no digas eso que puedes arrepentirte—

—no...nunca...sayonara hasta entonces—

Fin de flashback

—y pienso que la propiedad de la que me habla Tsunade-sama, es la indicada ¿no creen?—

—hai— respondieron todos al unisolo

—tenemos que ir a la casa de Iruka y Shizune— dijo Anko alzando una mano

—tienes razón Teuchi-sama nos retiramos— dijo Kakashi

—los acompaño, porque yo tengo la llave de la casa ¿deseas acompañarnos Ayame?¿puede ir Teuchi-sama o requiere de su ayuda?— dijo Yamato

—no, puede ir—

—¿estás seguro padre?—

—hai—

—entonces nos vamos—

—sayonara Teuchi-sama—

—sayonara padre— y se dirigieron rapidamente a la casa de la familia Umino, al llegar Anko toco la puerta, y la abrió Iruka, que al verlos se sorprendió

—sayonara—

—sayonara Iruka...¿está Shizune?— dijo Kakashi

—hai, pasen— entraron y en la sala se encontraban Shizune y sus 3 pequeños Junko, Dan y Eri ya tenían 2 años 1 mes, viendo un anime que a los niños les encantaba...Mazinger Z

—¿a qué se debe tan agradable y numerosa visita?— pregunto Shizune al verlos entrar...los niños ni siquiera voltearon pues estaban anonadados con su anime, mientras los demás se sentaban en los sillones restantes

—pues Shizune-sama...me encantaría que fueras la encargada de arreglar el templo y el jardín de donde se llevara acabo la celebración...—dijo Yamato

—hai...encantada...pero ¿celebración de qué?— cuando pregunto esto volteo a ver a su esposo , el cual solo le dedico su sonrisa característica

— de unión—

—¿nani...de unión?— dijo esto con un pequeño gritillo por lo que sus hijos le regalaron una mirada amenazante pues les distrajo de su actividad

—hai...de unión...me voy a unir con Ayame— en ese momento el matrimonio Umino la voltearon a ver con cara de sorpresa

—¿y cuando será la ceremonia?— pregunto Shizune

—en una semana—

—¿nani?...¿en una semana?...—

—si...y ya tienen el lugar—

—si, de echo veniamos por usted para que nos acompañaras, para que planificaras el arreglo—

—está bien— en ese momento el anime de sus hijos estaba concluyendo e Iruka fue a sus cuarto por sus pequeñas maletas de entrenamiento

—mientras tu planificas, yo puedo entrenar con los pequeños—

—tienes razón Iruka— salieron todos juntos y se dirigieron donde se ubicaba la sección del Clan Senju, lo cual llamo sobremanera la atención de Shizune y pregunto

—¿la celebración va a ser aquí?—

—hai, en esa casa de ahí— señalando una enorme y hermosa casa, aunque un poco descuidada pues tenía varios años deshabitada, Yamato introdujo una de las tantas llaves del llavero y abrió la puerta principal de la casa

—Creo que tendrás mucho trabajo Shizune—

—hai...Iruka—

—bueno yo me voy con los niños por allá a entrenar...mientras tu planificas el arreglo de esto ¿está bien?— concluyendo con su sonrisa característica (N/A esa lindisima sonrisa que derrite a cualquiera más con esa sexy cicatriz que va de pomulo a pomulo)

—hai—

—yo te acompaño junto a Sakumo...sirve ve como son los entrenamientos iniciales— dijo Kakashi

—hai Kakashi está bien— se fue y cuando lo tenía cerca dijo en voz solo audible para ellos 2

—solo espero que no te pongas a leer tus libros de Icha-Icha— Kakashi solo bufo, mientras Shizune miraba el jardín detenidamente

—voy a necesitar ayuda—

—¿mucha?— pregunto un poco preocupada Ayame

—no...solo necesito que me ayuden a limpiar y para el arreglo pues...seria alguien más para acomodar las cosas y otros para hacerlos—

—para acomodar las cosas ¿es el mismo día de la ceremonia?—

—hai...Anko—

—¿a qué hora?—

—¿a qué hora iran al templo?—

— por la tarde— contesto Ayame y Yamato solo asintió con la cabeza...de echo no sabían pero ahora tenían que encargarse de que fuera por la tarde

— ¿de qué color quieren los arreglo y con que flores?—

—blanco y perla, las flores solo alcatraces— ahora contesto Yamato

—hai, entonces Anko me decías...—

—pues ese día pueden venir Hanabi y Konohamaru...pero traeran a Sakumo...pues lo cuidaran después de su entrenamiento matutino, yo salgo de misión...es una misión corta llego a las 5 del mismo día y Kakashi llegara a las 3 de su misión...¿te servira esa ayuda?—

—hai—

—para los arreglos ¿quieres que hablemos con Sai e Ino?— pregunto Yamato

—sería bueno ya que antes he trabajado con ellos—

—entonces...ya está todo...lo de la limpieza mañana salgo por la noche a misión así que la haré yo—

—tu sólo Yamato— pregunto un poco preocupada Ayame

—hai—

—no...como crees mañana Kakashi no sale de misión que él te ayude— mientras no muy lejos de ahí Kakashi caía pues había perdido lo comodo de su posición por el comentario de Anko

— ¿o no estás de acuerdo Kakashi?— decía esto mientras tronaba los nudillos de su mano

—siiiii...Anko, pero no prometo llegar puntual—

—tú...nunca eres puntual, no te preocupes está bien...pero no me esperes despierto entonces— decía esto con su tono de voz peculiar y comiendose un dulce

—no...claro sere puntual— a todos les sorprendió esto...pero él sabía de sobra que significaban esas palabras y que su mujer no amenazaba...solo advertía

Flashback

Ella llegaba de misión y él tenía que salir así que quedaron de acuerdo de verse a las 2.30 en la entrada de Konoha, pues ella llegaría a las 2.30 y él saldría a la misma hora, pero ya estaban todos ahí y el reloj apuntaba las 3.30 y él no llegaba, cuando por fin divisaron su figura con un pequeño en sus brazos... y dijo

—se me hizo tarde...porque él bebé no dejaba cambiarse el pañal—

—dame a Sakumo y ya vete que ya es muy tarde ¿llevas tu llave?—

—no—

—está ¿dónde siempre?—

—hai—

—llevate la mía porque hoy no te voy a esperar despierta—

—¿nani?—

—ya vete— se fue a hacer su misión, la cual fue un éxito pues era sencilla, pero por la lejanía de la aldea en la cual la hicieron, llegaron hasta media noche...pensando solo en una cosa...su linda y cariñosa esposa...cuando llego a la casa, busco su llave...pero recordo que ella le dió la suya y abrió la puerta de su casa e inmediatamente se dirigió a su cuarto ansioso de ver a ella, cuando entro la vió ahí recostada en su cama...tal cual la había traído Dios al mundo...pero estaba dormida...cosa que le extaño, pero pensó solo era un juego...aunque ella no era de ese estilo...se quito toda su ropa y se poso en la espalda de ella y le susurro en la oreja...

—ya llegue querida...es hora de jugar un rato— cuando sintío un golpe que lo bajo de la cama

—que te piensas Hatake Kakashi, estoy durmiendo...sal de aquí— lo cargo como estaba y lo saco del cuarto, él empezo a tocar insistentemente la puerta

—Anko abreme, no ves como estoy— abrió la puerta para aventarle una sabana y decirle

—ya callate que Sakumo duerme y para que no se te olvide que a mí no me vas a dejar esperandote...nunca...nunca Hatake Kakashi o me dejo de llamar Matarashi Anko—

Fin Flashback

—¿Yamato me avisaras si ese llega tarde?—

—hai, Anko—

—yo también puedo venir pues mañana es domingo y no doy clases en la academía y así ayudo en el cuidado de los niños—

—hai, Iruka...así Kakashi y yo limpiariamos más rápido— dijo Yamato, mientras Kakashi pensaba _y quien dijo que yo iba a limpiar_, miro a su esposa y solo asintió con su cabeza

—bueno, nosotros nos retiramos tenemos que ir al templo y a ver a Ino y a Sai a su casa—

— pues ya nos vamos todos—

—hasta mañana entonces—

—hasta mañana— cada uno de los matrimonios de dirigió a su casa y ellos se dirigieron al templo, donde hablaron con el monje del templo y su ceremonia sería a las 6, después pasaron a la floristeria de los Yamanaka y le dijeron lo que acontecía, lno emocionada de inmediato acepto la propuesta y dijo que ella le avisaría a Sai, ellos agradecieron y se despidieron para luego dirigirse al restaurant, ya eran las 8 así que era hora de cerrar el mismo, lo cual hicieron como era su costumbre, después Teuchi se fue a su casa, dejandolos solos

—Tenzo...esto es como un sueño—

—tienes razón—

—¿nani?—

—nunca pense encontrar a alguién como tú...y mucho menos...ser su esposo—

—ya falta poco—

—hai—

—no, crees que es muy pronto—

—no, creo que el que tardo fui yo—

—¿nani?—

—sí, creo que esperaste demasiado— ella ya había terminado de acomodar los trastes, se acerco a él y lo beso en los labios

—¿ya nos vamos o nos quedamos?—

—¿nani?...no Ayame y Teuchi-sama...que pensaría— contesto nervioso y todo colorado

—solo bromeaba...ya vamonos— cerraron el restaurant y se dirigieron a la casa de ella y se despidieron como siempre

Al siguiente día como habían quedado, se dirigío a la que sería su nueva casa junto a Ayame y cuando llego se sorpredió al ver a quien lo estaba esperando....era....Kakashi....no lo podría creer y traía a Sakumo cargando aún dormido

—Sayonara Kakashi—

—Sayonara Yamato— después de saludar bostezo un poco

—¿te levantaste muy temprano?—

—no, pero Sakumo quería jugar un poco y se ha quedado dormido y creo que me ha pegado su sueño—

—Sayonara Kakashi, sayonara Yamato— escucharon y voltearon era Iruka junto sus pequeños Eri, Dan y Junko

—dame a Sakumo— Kakashi se lo dió mientras Yamato abrió la puerta, Iruka cargo al pequeño Sakumo, se metieron al gran jardín y de inmediato Kakashi y Yamato se pusieron a trabajar , Iruka hiso varios clones de sombra para cuidar a los niños y ayudar a Yamato y a Kakashi en la limpieza del jardín, terminaron pronto, después de todo ellos eran 2 ex-ambu y un sensei de la academía que trataba mínimo con 25 niños por día

—Pa...pa, bien papá— dijo Eri

—nitas flo...res, papa— dijo Junko

— ritas eboles, papa— dijo Dan

—tus hijos son muy observadores Iruka—

—hai, también Sakumo mira como observa la fuente del jardín— era una hermosa fuente color blanca con un dragón al centro, la cual Sakumo miraba enlelado

—¿qué sucede Sakumo?— pregunto Kakashi y se puso a la estatura de su hijo

—inda fente papi—

—hai, Sakumo— después de esto, se fueron todos juntos y se dirigieron, cada uno a su casa, pues todavía tenían varias cosas que hacer.

Yamato fue al restaurante a ver a Ayame, ahí esperarían a Shizune, Iruka, Sai e Ino...ya que elegirían las flores y cosas para la boda...no paso más de una hora cuando vieron entrar por la puerta a Shizune junto a Iruka y sus 3 pequeños

—Sayonara Teuchi-sama, Yamato y Ayame—

—sayonara Shizune-sama e Iruka-sama—

—vamonos a la florería para seguir con esto—

—¿ya desayunaron?—

—no...en un rato más—

—no, desayunen primero y después siguen en sus asuntos— dijo Teuchi

—no es necesario— dijo Shizune

—lo sé, pero deseo sea así—

—arigato Teuchi— Inmediatamente Ayame sirvió los platos para todos, para los pequeños eran raciones más pequeñas, a lo que Eri dijo

—mami...mami...como mucho—

—Ayame, podrías servir a Eri, un plato como el de nosotros, él es de muy buen apetito—

—hai, Shizune-sama— sirvió el plato como le solicito la pelinegra, se sentó a comer junto con ellos al concluir, Yamato se levantó a tomar los platos a lo que Ayame dijo

—no es necesario Yamato, lo hago yo—

—no ahora me toca a mí— tomo todos los platos, se introdujo y lavo todos los trastes que ahí se encontraban, después de agradecer nuevamente por la comida, se despidieron y fueron a la florería donde ya los esperaba Ino, junto a Sai, fue sencillo, pues ellos ya habían elegido los alcatraces, después se separaron, Yamato e Iruka se fueron con los niños y con Sai, primero a elegir la ropa de él para la boda, después se dirigieron hacía el jardín para que lo viera para planificar los arreglos, además lo llevaron también al templo, donde se volvieron a reunir todos. Ellas fueron a ver el pastel, el kimono de ella y de paso de Ino y Shizune también, los adornos, los manteles, etc. Sai se ofreció a elaborar las invitaciones para la ceremonia de unión. Después se despidieron todos pues tenían misión y se dirigieron cada uno a su casa. Shizune se quedaría un rato sola...pues Iruka solo iria a una pequeña y sencilla misión...a lo que ya estaba acostumbrada, eran las 9 de la noche cuando escucho sonar el timbre eran Sai, Ino y su esposo,

—¿pasa algo?—

—nada, solo Sai quiere enseñarle algo—

—saco de su mochila, unos par de planos uno del jardín y otro del templo—

—leí un libro que cuando es poco el tiempo para planificar, es mejor tener planos de los lugares—

—tienes razón Sai—

—hai—grito Ino, y asintió energicamente con la cabeza, mientras se empezaron a oir unas pequeñas quejas del cuarto de Dan

—yo voy Shizune...tu sigue con lo de la boda— Iruka se fue de inmediato y las quejas cesaron

—les pido moderen el tono de su voz pues Dan tiene el sueño un tanto ligero—

—hai, Shizune-sama—

—gomen nasai Shizune-sama—dijo Ino un tanto apenada

—no te preocupes, sigamos con nuestros asuntos— después les explicó como quería arreglar los lugares y la forma de los adornos, a lo que los otros estuvieron de acuerdo...Sai saco otra hoja de su mochila...en donde estaban dibujados los adornos florales para los distintos lugares...todos estaban de acuerdo así que todo era de poner manos a la obra.

Los días siguientes, entre la elaboración de las invitaciones (las cuales Sai había hecho tan solo en 12 horas, pues eran urgentes, ya que se necesitaban repartir), los arreglos florales, los adornos, las misiones, la academía, la oficina, el restaurante, los niños... los días pasaron rapidamente.

Llegó el gran día Teuchi estaba muy nervioso, la comida ya estaba lista pues Ayame le había ayudado a pesar de ser el día de su boda, cuando llevaron la comida hacía el lugar de la celebración quedo sorprendido la casa era muy bonita, y tenía un gran jardín con una hermosa fuente, veía como un par de jovencitos arreglaban las mesas, las sillas, todo...era Hanabi y Konohamaru, pronto ya estaba todo listo, así que estos se despidieron y se fueron a arreglar, pues no faltaba mucho, para la ceremonia, Teuchi al escuchar esto tambiés se fue a su casa a arreglar y ahí a estab su hija preparandose con la ayuda de Shizune y ¿la Hokage?

—sayonara Hokage-sama—

—sayonara Teuchi—

—me retiro porque aún tengo que arreglarme— Se arreglo pronto y se dirigieron todos juntos hacía al templo donde ya los esperaba Iruka junto sus 3 pequeños

Al llegar templo, ya estaban ahí varios de los invitados, Kakashi junto a Anko, Kurenai, Asuma y Sakumo, Iruka, Dan, Eri, Junko, Hana, Jügo, Karin, Sugetsu, Lee, Gai, etc., de hecho, eran bastantes, volteo hacia donde se encontraba el monje y ya la esperaba Yamato con un jimbei color blanco con negro, mientras ella llevaba su kimono blanco con su característico sombrero blanco, quien la entregaría sería su padre en ausencia de su madre y la recibiría ¿la Hokage?, cuando estaba muy cerca de estos, escucho como entraba mucha gente detrás de ella...miró de reojo y se dió cuenta que eran varios de los alumnos de Iruka y de su futuro esposo, siguió caminando hasta llegar al lado de Yamato, en donde quedo parada y la ceremonia empezo a llevarse a cabo. Mientras en susurros se escuchaba

—Naruto-baka por tu culpa se nos hizo tarde, grrr—gruñía Kiba

—callete teme que también se te antojo un helado a tí...yo tengo justificación Hinata está embarazada pero tú...—

—y eso que...la embarazada es ella no tú—

—pues nosotros como hombres también podemos tener antojos, para tu información—

—callate Naruto-baka...que ya estamos en el templo—dijo Sasuke un poco desquiciado

—Kiba, guarda silencio—dijo Shino seriamente

Después de que la ceremonia se celebrara, se dirigieron hacía donde se iba a realizar la celebración, todos quedaron sorprendidos, hasta Sai e Ino pues ellos no lo habían visto todo arreglado, se dispudieron a sentarse en sus mesas.

Ya ubicados ahí Choji dijo

—¿cuándo iran a servir la comida?—

—espero no tarden tanto—dijo Naruto

—yo también tengo hambre, grrr—dijo Kiba

—callense no ven que es falta de educación— dijo Ino

—también es falta de educación gritarle a la gente Ino, lo leí en un libro sobre buenos modales— dijo Sai

—¿ya vas a empezar?—dijo Ino

—tiene razón Sai, Ino es mejor tener calma y ustedes 3 callense— dijo Sakura en una voz leve pero lanzandoles una mirada matadora

—Sasuke, mira a Sakura-chan...me está amenazando—

—callate teme, ella tiene razón—

—esto es muy problemático— musito el Nara

—tienes razón, hombre perezoso— dijo su esposa, mientras Gaara miraba a todos de reojo y su esposa suspiraba

—ya tranquilinsense sino...—no término de decir Kankuro nada cuando vió venir a cierta persona con un jimbei color verde acercandose

—acabo de llegar de una misión...y aún así llegue antes que ustedes al templo ¿qué ha pasado con su llama de la juventud?— mientras se encendían unas pequeñas en sus ojos

—nada— contesto Shino

—tu no hables...que tu llama es la más grande...mira como está tu esposa y ya la has prendido 2 veces antes, mira tus brazos— comentario que hizo enrrojecer a la pareja Aburame

—callate Lee— dijo Tenten

—tu tampoco opines— dijo esto mirando su estomago de embarazada

—no le hables así a mi esposa, Lee o te vas a arrepentir— sentenció el Hyüga

—no opines que tu lo traes de familia— dijo esto volteando a ver a Hinata

—con Hinata, no te metas— dijo el ojiceleste, mientras Lee sin querer volteó a ver a Temarí

—esto es demasiado problematico ya...así que no lo hagas aún más— dijo esto con un tono de molestía, así que para tranquilizar un poco la situación volteó a ver quien suponía era la menos probable, ya que casi todas las miradas ya estaban sobre de él...pero cometió un grave error

—a ella, ni siquiera le digas nada de tu dichosa llama...pues sí está embarazada...pero no por tu estupida llama— dijo Gaara mientras de su calabaza empezó a salir un poco de arena

—miren ya traen la comida, sientate Lee aquí— dijo Shiho para tranquilizar un poco el ambiente

—de lo que me has salvado y gomen nasai por lo anterior—

—no te preocupes dejalo así, por que Shino sigue un poco molesto— Lee volteo a ver al Aburame y se dió cuenta que un poco de sus insectos rodeaban su cuello

—gomen nasai Shino, no era mi intención—

—calmate Shino—decía Shiho mientras sostenía la mano de su esposo en la suya, cuando Lee vió desaparecer sus insectos nuevamente y escuchar decir a Shino

—sólo porque tú me lo pides— empezaron a servir la comida en las 2 mesas que estos ocupaban. Todos comieron con calma con exceptución de Choji, Naruto y Kiba que engulleron 3 o 4 platos en un instante, al terminar todos de cenar, empezaron a alagar al chef, pues la comida era muy buena a pesar de no ser Ramen, cosa que Naruto decepciono un poco porque al ser hija de Teuchi la que se casaba esperaba este platillo.

Unos instantes después se acercaron Teuchi, Tsunade, Yamato y Ayame

—Felicidades Yamato-sensei— se paro de inmediato Naruto a abrazar al mencionado

—Felicidades Ayame—repitió la escena con la chica

—Teuchi-sama ¿usted a preparado la comida?— pregunto a Teuchi mientras los demás felicitaban a los recién casados

—hai—

—¿y no ha hecho Ramen?—

—Naruto—dijo Hinata

—esta bien...si se quedan un rato más les traere platos especiales— a lo que Naruto, Kiba y Choji que aunque andaban en otra platica contestaron

—arigato Teuchi-sama—

—¿y vieja Tsunade...por qué acompaña a los novios?—

—es la representante de mi madre, por falta de la misma— dijo Yamato mientras Lee le daba un energico abrazo de felicitaciones

—¿qué no había alguién más?—

—Naruto— dijo en tono de moletía Tsunade

—nadie mejor que ella— contesto Yamato, mientras seguía aprisionado en el abrazo de Lee

—¿estás seguro es que la Tsunade-obachan es un poco...—

—Naruto...—sintió un fuerte golpe sobre la cabeza, había sido Sakura —él capitan Yamato ya te dijo porque, no sigas molestando—

—si baka, que no entiendes—dijo Sasuke con las manos en sus bolsillos

—él baka de Naruto nunca entiende—gruño Kiba

—Kiba— dijo Sasame

—está bien, no diré eso...pero si es la verdad—

—Kiba— se quedo Callado Kiba

—jajaja al teme de Kiba lo callaron— se burlo Naruto, mientras alguién le apretaba la mano para que se detuviera...era Hinata, se acercó muy cerca de ella y le dijo

—¿pasa algo Hinata?—

—estás siendo un poco descortés Naruto, puedes parar ya— dijo la ojiperla tan despacio que solo la escucho Naruto

—Hai, lo que usted me pida Sra. Namikaze— le dió un beso sobre la frente y se quedo callado, cosa que sorprendió a todos

En el momento que les felicitaban les entregaban los regalos, todos lo felicitaron pues le tenían cariño. Entre pequeñas discusiones, platicas anecdotas paso bastante tiempo se fueron retirando poco a poco y cuando solo quedaban ellos y los novios...bueno también una borracha Hokage, del mismo modo que Kakashi y Gai, Teuchi sirvió el plato tan esperado por el rubio...Ramen.

—arigato Teuchi-sama—

—no hay porque Naruto—

—gracias, no queriamos causar tanta molestía— dijo Sari un tanto apenada

—No lo es...además son los únicos que quedan, yo me quedo con ustedes ya que en un momento más se van Yamato y mi hija hacía su casa—

—¿y en dónde viviran?—pregunto Lee

—aquí en esa casa— dijo señalando la casa del luga donde se encontraban, todos sintieron un poco de pena y comieron su plato de Ramen muy rápido, mientras observaron que Shizune había regresado junto con Anko por Tsunade y Kakashi, los posaron en sus hombros y se los llevaron, Lee se despidió e hiso la misma acción con su maestro Gai, después todos se retiraron del lugar y Chöji y Sari acompañaron a Teuchi a su casa pues la del Akimichi no quedaba lejos de ahí. Se despidieron y se fueron a su casa.


End file.
